Becoming of the Shadows
by DarkShadowLink
Summary: Takes place during Twilight Princess but not the story line at all. Rate M for later chapters. My life change the day HE showed up. Warning: This is not Zelink! This story will have Yaoi! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peacefull day in Ordon. I was working like all ways. To feed both Epona and I. But today was different. How, I don't know. Today just felt different. The mayor was talking to a hylian guard from the Castle. Why? I don't know. Then again I don't know much. Like who are my parents. I should talk more often... Anyway, so Im on my way home on Epona when I hear the mayor call my name. Why is he calling my name? So I went up to him and got off Epona. I nodded. " Princess Zelda has, well warned all the villages of a wanted man." The mayor said. I cocked my eyebrow at him at as if to say 'what does this have to do with me?' "Im getting to it, Link. Now she said the man is looking for a boy." The mayor said. "He wants you. And is looking for you. I don't know why. But I think it's because he knows something about that could put Hyrule in danger. The Priness said not to leave you with any stranger. Man or woman. The Priness knows something that we don't. And I think that something has to do with you." The mayor finished. I blink a couple times. What? Im confused. I not that important for someone to go looking for me. Oh well. I can take care of myself. I have been for my entire life. "Take care, Link." The mayor said and walk into his house. I nodded and walk over to Epona and got on her. Then when to my home. Home sweet tree house. Later that night I felt a dark presence (a/n: I don't know if I spelt that right...). Not evil, just dark. It was almost comforting. Like a blanket wrapping around me. I soon fell asleep as the presence slowly faded. This is important even if I have to update it so far! A/n: so hi. This is my first story up on fanfiction. I most likely will not update unless if you comment. So comment please! Thank you! It was a peacefull day in Ordon. I was working like all ways. To feed both Epona and I. But today was different. How, I don't know. Today just felt different. The mayor was talking to a hylian guard from the Castle. Why? I don't know. Then again I don't know much. Like who are my parents. I should talk more often... Anyway, so Im on my way home on Epona when I hear the mayor call my name. Why is he calling my name? So I went up to him and got off Epona. I nodded. " Princess Zelda has, well warned all the villages of a wanted man." The mayor said. I cocked my eyebrow at him at as if to say 'what does this have to do with me?' "Im getting to it, Link. Now she said the man is looking for a boy." The mayor said. "He wants you. And is looking for you. I don't know why. But I think it's because he knows something about that could put Hyrule in danger. The Priness said not to leave you with any stranger. Man or woman. The Priness knows something that we don't. And I think that something has to do with you." The mayor finished. I blink a couple times. What? Im confused. I not that important for someone to go looking for me. Oh well. I can take care of myself. I have been for my entire life. "Take care, Link." The mayor said and walk into his house. I nodded and walk over to Epona and got on her. Then when to my home. Home sweet tree house. Later that night I felt a dark presence (a/n: I don't know if I spelt that right...). Not evil, just dark. It was almost comforting. Like a blanket wrapping around me. I soon fell asleep as the presence slowly faded. This is important even if I have to update it so far!

**A/N: I will not update unless you comment. And by the way Im doing this on my phone. No not an Iphone. Thank you and please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, still tired and not wanting to get up. I got up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn. Soon as I was done yawning I got and got dress then went downstairs.

Something was different. There. What is it? I picked up and looked at it. It was shining orange, crystal like diamond. It was beautiful. Once I was done looking at it I put it down on the table and walk out of my house to go to work.

Later that day

I was on my way home when someone yell at me to get my attention.

"Hey you! Do you know a place that I could stay for a couple of days?" Said the stranger.

The stranger had black hair that reached his shoulders and was a young man. His eyes where a golden red color, alot like the diamonds except for that his eyes were more red then orange. He was pale but yet he looked very strong for his age.

" Im Sam. Im here to visit the country." Said the young man, Sam.

In nodded and motion him to follow me. Sam was wearing some odd clothes. They were very loose like. They were black with neon green symbols here and there as well as stripes. Sam smiled at me and I smiled back.

I showed him were Ordon In was. When we got there he turn towards me.

" Thank you. Hey, I never caught your name. What is your name?"

"His name is Link." Ilia, the mayor's daughter, said from the porch of Ordon In.

"He can talk for himself. Right?" Sam said looking from Ilia to me.

"He's right. I can talk for myself thank you." I said

"Im Sam and you are-"

"Ilia." She said.

"Nice to meet you Ilia. Do you have a room that I can stay in for a couple of day?"

"Yes I do. Come this way." Ilia said noding at Sam, with hands on her hips.

"Thank you Link." Sam said looking at me then turned towards Ilia and walk in after her.

"Your welcome" I said softly.

_A/N: Thank you to the two who commented. For people that are reading this because you think this is Zelink. Think again! This is Not Zelink. I don't ship them. Sorry. I don't own the Legend of Zelda and so on. Thank you for reading. Please comment, Thank You!_


	3. Chapter 3

I walk home thinking to myself. When a twig snapped near me. My ear twitched and turned my head towards the noise. There, standing by a tree between me and my house, was a big armored skeleton.

My eyes widen. I turned to run back to the village when there was another skeleton behind me. I open my mouth to scream but the skeleton clamped it's boney hand over my mouth.

I started kicking as it lifted me up off the ground.

"Put him down."

I looked over to see Sam standing there with a black sword with a dimon shaded hole on the hilt. It had odd symbols on it. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Link. Where is that diamond?"

what? The diamond?... The table! On the table! I signed the word 'table'. He nodded and snaped his finger and the orange diamond appeared in his hand. He put it in the hole of the sword. The sword started to glow neon green like his clothes.

In a flash of light he kill the skeleton holding me. He held out his arms and caught me bridal style and other one came rushing at us.

"Close your eyes, Link" Sam said into my ear.

I did as I was told. Suddenly I felt weird.

"You can open them now. We are safe." Sam said

I opened my eyes. I looked around. Where are we? There were people that looked like Sam but different. Some had orange others purple or black and a black purple color hair. Some had purple, orange or red eyes.

I looked up at Sam to see the his clothing had changed. They looked like they belong to someone of royalty. His eyes held a dominant look to them.

Sam looked down at me and smile. I gave him a weak smile back.

"Prince Zant!" A man in tight clothing and had symbols that were in a circle(A\N: the twilight mirror) yelled from the crowd of people.

That was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

**A/N: This is where the story begins to become exciting! Ok. So think about these questions well I write the next chapter. Who is this 'Prince Zant'? Is he good or bad? Is Sam who he really says? But where is the wanted man? Why is Zelda a big part of this story? What's going to happen next? Thank you for reading and please comment! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Link...Link..."

"Hmmmm..." I humed

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I? I was laying in a purple/black bed. The sheets were made of velvet. It was so soft and comfortable I almost fell back asleep.

"Ah. I see you awake now. First time warping takes alot out of ya, hmmm." A lady said from my left.

She had bright orange hair with a hit of red and light purple eyes. She was beautiful. She was wearing a dress the had many different symbols. But one stuck out, well not one but a bunch clump together in a circle, like the guy I saw earlier. It had an upside down Triforce in the middle.

"I'm Starla. I was Sam's caretaker." The woman, Starla said

"Was?" I asked

"Yes. I was his caretaker till he grew up." She said.

I nodded. She stood up and walk to the door.

"I will be back. I going to go get Sam. That boy can get himself into trouble." She shook her head.

« Starla's pov. »

"Your a fool!" I shouted and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Sam yell at me.

"That poor boy fainted because he not used to the shadows yet!" I yell back. We were in the kitchen far from Sam's room, where to the young one was.

"Well it was that or let **them** get him!"Samyelled again**,** but I'mnot scaredof him

I sighed. "Let's go. The boy is waiting."

Nodding Sam stared towards his room.

« Link's pov. »

The door opened and Sam walk in with Starla following him in.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked with concern written all over his face.

"Better." I replied

"Good to hear that." He said

"So... Ah. Let me explain everything to you." Sam said after Starla gave him a jab with her elbow.

**A/N: So I will leave it there. Thank you to Defiance of Fate for commenting. And no, I'm not just jumping to the sex scene. I don't like it when people do that. I'm planing it for it to,mabe, about chapter 10-15. Somewhere in there. I don't know. I don't own The Legend of Zelda and so comments = faster updated. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Sam wondering what had to say. I nodded for him to speak.

"Well, first off my names not Sam. It's Zant." Sam, or now Zant said

"Why did you tell me that your name was Sam?" I asked him

"I had to stay under Zelda's sight." Zant said and I gave him a questioning look.

"Because she a selfish bitch." Starla said

"Starla!" Zant yelled

"It's true." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So your the wanted man?" I asked

"No. These skeletons that attact you were the 'wanted man's' underlings." Zant said

I nodded. "Do you know his name? I asked

"Yes. But I would not like talk about him. He's a evil man. I hate to amite, but Zelda has the right to make him a wanted man." Zant said

"Why did you have to say out of Princess Zelda's sight?" I asked Zant

"Well, she doesn't like our kind." He said

"'Our kind'?" I asked

"We aren't Hylians. We are know as the Twili, or sometimes Shadows." Zant explained

"But why would Princess Zelda hold a grudge against the Twili?" I asked

"There's a prosisy that one Hylian would bring the Hylian's and Twili together. That Hylian will your everday, normalish Hylian. They also reveal the hidden secrets of the royal family. She does not want that." Zant said

"In in other words she a selfish bitch." Starla said taking a sip from her tea that seem to appear out of nowhere.

Both Zant and I looked at.

"What? It's ture!" She said and Zant nodded.

"So, your saying that Princess Zelda is trying to stop something that is good?" I asked

"Yes. That because she a spoiled rotten bra-"

"Starla. We don't need you to say it ten times over. We get. You don't like her." Zant interrupted and she huffed.

They stated to bicker and I giggled at their bickering.

They looked at me.

"What?" I asked and stop giggling.

"That's so cute!" Starla said holding her hand up nere her heart.

I blushed and looked away hoping that they don't see it. It's so embarrassing. Zant only chuckled.

I yawned suddenly.

"Well, I think you should go get some sleep. Warping can take alot out of you." Zant said clapping his hands togther and only nodded.

"Ok then. Get to bed. I have work to do. So I won't be back till you wake up. Maybe longer." He said. I nodded and went to bed and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Does anyone know who 'the wanted man' is? Besides me of course. Comment who you think he is. Sorry of the late up date. More comments = quicker up dates. **


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to find him." I paced around the room

"We know, Your Majesty." Said one of the guards

"Not only is he apart of one prophecy but two!" I yelled

" We are looking for him, Your Majesty." Said another guard

"I know. But he's not in Hyrule anymore. We can't let him get his hands on the boy." I said, they only nodded

"Lets go!" I yelled wakling out of the room with my guards following me

"To the Twilight Mirror!"

*Back with Link*

"Do you really think I should wearing this?" I said looking at what I was wearing in the mirror

"Of course you should! What till Zant see's this!" Starla squeals and gave her a confused look on my face

She only giggled. I was wearing what look like a dress (it was very comfortable. I would never admit it out loud though) but it had pants (it looked that way) ,it also had a cape/robe. A piece of fabric was attached to my wrists that ended up attached to the cape/robe.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Starla yelled

Zant open the door and stood there for a moment looking me up and down.

"Starla?" He ask me

I only nodde and he rolled his eyes. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Your helpless." He said and I nodded

"I mean you gave him Uke clothing." He said and nodded then stop half way though the nod

"Wait. What's a 'Uke'?" I asked looking up at Zant

"You don't tell him?" Zant ask

"No." She said with a big smile on her face

"And your going to have me tell him aren't you?" He ask and she nodded her eyes practically glowing with mischief

"Well... A Uke is ahhh... Inbs ggakyv..." He said his face had a light blush

"What?" I asked completely confused

"They the ones on the bottom." Zant replied

"Bottom of what?!" I said really confused why he was embarrassed

"The bottom one of the gays. There are two people in a gay relationship, the Uke and the Dominant. The Dominant can be very protective over their Uke. Though the Uke can get very aggressive when it comes to their children." He said well grabbing the back of his head

"Oh... Ok..." I said blushing heavly

Starla 'awwwed' at us.

"Starla!" Both Zant and I yelled

**A/N: Sorry for the long updated. I have been very busy. And you had it right. You now who you are. And thank you to Defiance of Fate who has been here since practically the beginning. Link found out what Uke is. I also stared a story called A Pirate Stole my Heart. It takes place in Modernish day Wind Waker. Please leave a comment. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir. The princess is on the move." The man that I saw from when I first came here said walking into the room

"Ahh... Am i interrupting something?" He asked

"No, Erin. Your fine. Oh! Can you go get my sister? I want her to meet Link." Zant said

"Yes sir." The man, Erin, said with a bow and left to get Zant sister

"You have a sister and you didn't tell me?" I asked feeling a little hurt

"Well half of the time you were sleeping or unconscious." He said turning to me

"So?" I said

"And the other half had Starla babbling away." He said scratching to the back of his head

"Zant. You wanted to see me?" A woman with beautiful long orange hair and red eyes asked coming into the room with Erin behind her

"Yes I do." Zant said gesturing for her to come in

"This is Link. Link this is my sister, Midna." Zant introduced us

"How long has he been here?" Midna asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Four days, I think." He said sheepishly

"Four days!" Both Midna and me yelled

"You didn't know how long you been here?" Midna asked me and I nodded

"I've been unconscious most of the time though." I said

"I see. So, where do you come from?" She asked

"Oh no! The village doesn't know I'm safe. I bet they're worried about me! Their always are treating me like a kid." I said

"I told them already." Zant said

"Good. I feel better now. Thank you." I said relieved

"Ha ha ha! This kid is good for you, Zant!" Midna laughed

I looked at Zant confused.

"I think that she thinks that your my mate." He said blushing lightly

"Oh." I said now blushing as thought about it

"Awwww! You two would be cute together!" Midna said holding her hands over her heart

"I know, right!?" Starla said

"You know. While you two are fantasizing about us being together, I'm going to show Link around. Ok?" Zant asked

"Ok." They said

"Do you want to come with, Erin?" Zant asked Erin

"Sure. I can take the time to get to know Link." Erin said

"Ok. Let's get this party started!" Zant shouted

**So, who saw Midna coming into the story? And who saw her as Zant's younger sister? Yes, younger. Zant is the soon to be ruler of the Twili. Midna and Starla are fangirling over Link and Zant. Comment of another chapter. Ideas might be accepted into the story! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So that's the castle." Zant clapped his hands together

"Any questions? No? No. Ok!" He said not giving me time to answer him

Erin looked at me and I looked at him. We both rolled our eyes.

"Prince Zant!" A woman in silver skin tight clothing yell

She ran up to us. Not breathing hard at all, even though she might of been running for awhile.

"The Princess is at the mirror chamber." She said bowing

Man. Where do I start on thinking about. Well, it was obvious that she had. Well... A big chest... Midna or Starla did not have that big of a chest. So I looked at Erin, who was looking at Zant's back.

"Loren. Put some guard by the entrance and arrest them. They know the treaty." Zant said

"I did not bring guards with me when went into their world. I know what they are here for." He continued and sigh

I looked at him with a questionable look on my face. He looked at me.

"Take him to my room. Make sure no one enters, unless I tell you. Guard him with you life. Erin, " Erin nodded. "Go with him. Starla and Midna can go in there. Thank you." He said with a sad look on his face and turned away

"Wait! Zant!" I yelled as I was picked up and threw me on Loren's shoulder

He didn't look at me.

Two other people, in the same outfit as Loren, came and one put a cape with sliver shoulder pads made from metal on Zant. He then walk off with them. Three other sliver skins ran up and joined them on the way.

During this time Loren had touched her forehead with her index and middle fingers. It was right before the first two came.

"Calm down, young one." Loren said, her voice was deeper than Starla's and Midna's

She managed to calm me down some how. We walk down the hall to Zant's room. We made it up to the room.

Loren opened the door and Midna and Starla where talking with a cup of tea each. They were sitting on two chairs straight in front of each other. Midna had her right leg crossed over her left.

They looked over at us. Erin was behind us. I think. I can't see him. Loren had me facing Midna and Starla.

"Are they here?" Midna asked

Loren nodded. "Prince Zant told me to keep the 'Queen to be' here."

"Wait. 'Queen to be'?" I asked looked at her, which is really hard

"Yes." Was all she said, talk about not talking... Alot

She set me on the bed. "You will stay here till the Prince is done. Ok?" She looked at me with a stern look on her face saying that I don't have a choice and I nodded

I looked around seeing that there was nothing to do. Because Starla, Midna and Erin where talking in a different language and Loren was at the door, glaring at it, waiting for something to happen. So I laid down and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and other things. So, I have some questions. Do you guys think that Erin should be with Midna or Starla? Maybe Loren, but I think that won't be a good pairing though. Do you think Zelda and Zant should get into a fight or something dark happen? Two people have to say the they want the dark thing to happen. So, I hope you like it. Comment for Link's safety! Thank you!**


End file.
